This invention relates to the collection of solar energy. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for concentrating solar energy.
It is well known that, with the exception of nuclear power, all of the energy on the earth originates with the sun. Extensive efforts in recent decades have been directed to harnassing solar radiation. Such efforts have resulted in huge mirrors erected on the earth's surface for concentrating incoming solar radiation on energy collectors. Another result of the continuing interest in solar energy is the development of solar cells and the arrangement of such cells in different configurations to convert the solar radiation into electricity. Yet another area of development in the field of solar energy is solar panels for converting solar radiation into heat energy.
One well known natural phenomenon is the bending of light waves by heated air. Light refracting convection currents are observable, for example, over road surfaces. The convection currents cause a shimmering or wavering effect in the perception of distant objects across roads or other heated surfaces.
The problem with such convection currents, as other natural phenomena, is that they are essentially uncontrollable. The variation in the index of refraction caused by localized heating of earth bound surfaces is random and unpredictable.